a world with no sound
by signingroses
Summary: Katie is the only 9 year old girl in the palm wood untill lizzie moves in but what she sis not know was lizzie is just like her. See how there friendship comes together and a part at the same time. ok im bad at summary but just read it


**Ok sorry for not doing a update sooner but I for got my pass word and was too lazy to look for it or even find out online. All is good now and I am going to try out this new story I have been thinking of only do to the fact I sign. So I hope you all like it. **

**I do not own BTR**

A world with no sound Monday, May 27, 2013

9:22 AM

Ok so I am deaf no big deal, because my family knows sign language. Kendall was the one that thought the rest of the band after they all got together for Mr. Rock. Everyone at the palm woods knows I sign but we are getting new people moving in next door. They have a girl my age and I thing that is nice because everyone is older than me. Now the thing is will this new girl like me or will she just want nothing to do with me like my father did. He left to go to France when he found out I was deaf. I hope the new girl knows that I'm just like her; the only different is that I can't hear. Yes I can lip read but that takes more energy than one thinks. Anyway we have a sign on the outside of the palm woods that reads this is an ASL zone. I think that is cool I get a sign just for me that in a was tells people they have to use ASL.

All of this is running through my mind as I sit out by my favorite tree in the palm woods park. From this spot I can see the whole park and the apartments. The shade is just right and by that I mean it is the best place to cool down after a game of baseball or if you just don't feel like going in to the pool. I get up to find mark because I'm done with the book he let me read. The book is called Beckoning Light and all I will tell you are if you like people going into a different would then you will like this book. I grab my things and head to his apartment 4c. On the way I see my big brother. "Hay" I sign to him as I set the book down on the table next to him. ''Hay I was just going to text you. That is some timing you have Katie'' he signs to me. ''Well I was looking for mark and though you might have seen or know where he is. Oh and what were you going to text me about'' I said. '' Yeah I did see him, he is with Carlos playing video games in our apartment, and the text was going to tell you that the new people come in two hours.'' he said. '' Really thank you. Well I will go give him his book and get ready.'' I signed back. ''Ok I will see you up there in 30 min ok, and get ready for what.'' he said. ''Sounds good and to get ready to the new people. I hope the new girl likes purple and black because that is the dress I am going to ware.'' I told him. '' Ok '' he said and with that the conversation was over and I started to head to my safe spot, aka our apartment. On the way up I bump in to marks dad. "Hi how are you'' I ask. ''?Oh I'm good and you how are you" he replied. ''Oh I'm fine thank you. I was just going to give mark is book he let me read'' I told him. '' If you want I can give it to him. I am on my way to go pick him up from his grandma's house.'' he said. ''Really oh thanks and do you mind if I come over later to talk to mark about the book because he wanted to know how I liked it.'' I asked. ''Yeah that is fine.'' he said '' ok and again thank you, I'll see you later.'' I said. ''You are welcome and see you later, bye.'' he said and with that we went our ways. Soon I was home and I ran to my room to get what I wanted to have on for when the new girl comes. It was time shower and to get that dress. The dress was all purple with black stripes on it once I found it I was off to shower with all the other purple things I need to get dressed. I will say one thing all of it was the same as the dress. I am the kind of person that everything has to match if I'm going to put it on. After my shower I go to my room to work on my heir, I think little waves will do for this occasion so I want right to work. The next thing I knew was that the lights in my room where flashing. Really are they here I thought to myself. Thank goodness I was finished with everything I had to do, all I was doing was looking at the details to see if anything was not of its place. So I go to run out of my room only to find Kendall at the door. I practilly ran him over without knowing he was there.'' Little sister why are you running out of your room like you just saw something scary.'' he signed when we both got back up. ''The new Nabors are here.'' I signed back. ''And why do you think that? He asked. ''Well the lights are flashing and I asked your girlfriend to make the lights do that when they get here.'' I said. (ok really funny moment weighting the lights are flashing because my light in my room was flashing to let me know someone was at my room door)'' oh no, that was me doing that…I was seeing if you were in your room without coming in… sorry for that but I did not think you would like it if I walked in to ask if you want chicken for lunch.'' he told me. ''Oh wow that is funny… and sure that if fine.'' I signed back. With that we had chicken for lunch and we then we went to the pool just to sit out in the sun. Just as I got comftorable comille comes over telling me they are here. Man it is about time I thought to myself. So she and I go to see the new people for palm woods. I was more in to finding out about this girl that is my age. We would be the only two 9 year olds in the palm woods. What I was from the place I was hiding was something that shocked and made me really happy at the same time. The new girl started to sign to her mom. '' Did you just see that?'' I asked comille ''yes I did.'' She signed back. After she told me that she saw the girl sign to I got up and ran to her with Camille slowly behind me. '' Hi my name is k-a-t-i-e what is your name? Asked I "my name is l-i-z-z-i-e, are you deaf too? Lizzie said. ''Yes I am… do you want to be friends'' I signed '' cool… and sure that would be fantastic. I signed. Just then I saw that comille was not with me. Where did she go I thought to myself?

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Any feedback would help so much if you are willing.**


End file.
